Workers in a retail stores and similar commercial settings may wear headsets to perform work functions. The headsets will be viewable to customers, and in this way, the headsets become part of the store's uniform. Headsets having store-specific colors and/or logos are desirable. Creating unique headsets (e.g., colors, logos, etc.) for every possible user is not convenient or efficient. A need, therefore, exists for an easy way to customize the headset's appearance. The present invention embraces a customizable bezel that may be attached to a standard headset in order to present a specific color and/or logo.